


小情侣系列

by liketherosesa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketherosesa/pseuds/liketherosesa
Summary: ·自设架空，注意避雷。·双教师设定，虐狗日常。——生活琐碎拼凑好我与你的平淡故事，分享平生喜悦。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 顺手补档。

《总有人问我那对是小情侣吗》

（宇野昌磨的邻居观察日记）

 

01.

宇野昌磨成功在中国某城市北漂多年买到三环以内的房子时虽然在尽力把欣喜藏到日常的面无表情下，但走路带飘已经无情地暴露了他内心的狂喜。

这简直就是人生的一大巅峰啊！宇野昌磨搬完家后依旧精力满满的准备下楼溜达溜达，跟那些传闻中斗棋遛鸟跳广场舞的老大爷老大妈们交流交流感情，提高普通话水平，争取早日融入社会环境，他刚下楼就迎面看见两个看上去似乎跟他差不多年龄的男人，一个很面熟，一个很可爱。

面熟是因为宇野昌磨下意识就觉得这位颜值高的人就是他在中国失散多年的同籍中人，而另外一个则用可爱的小虎牙吸引了他全部目光。

噢两个人都挺好看，而且还高。

宇野昌磨出于礼貌冲他们点点头打招呼得到了同样回应后回头看了眼他们走的方向，吃惊地挑眉。

哦呀，是对门的邻居啊。真是非常有缘了，有时间一定要多来往。

这时的宇野昌磨万万没想到啊，这就是孽缘的开始。

02.

“诶小磨啊，你对门邻居到底是不是一对小情侣啊？”

宇野昌磨下楼准备去上班，碰见楼下那群整天无所事事的八卦老大妈们时被一把拉的重心不稳差点摔个狗啃泥。他好歹也住了一个月，跟街邻四方已经混的差不多八分熟，也还是招架不住来自慈母慈奶们的热情目光，天性矜持的日本人低头咳了句，掩饰了一下对她们怀中抱摸头杀的不满。

“不好意思，别人的事情我不太清楚呢。”不八卦的宇野昌磨异常郑重地拒绝了慈奶们的询问，一个抬腿就用跑110米跨栏的速度远离八卦现场，回头来喘口气，才发现自己还没跑出小区门口。

嗯……下次跑抬脚的频率一定要快。

话说回来，我邻居是不是小情侣？

宇野昌磨想起了自己每天在电梯遇见他两的时候，身为单身人士的脑电波敏锐地闪了一下，一时间融合天地灵气日月精华，自觉的凝聚成一盏500w的电灯泡。

气场八字不合，他们之间暧昧的气氛克他的孤苦伶仃。

 

宇野昌磨看着两人偶尔勾勾小手，偶尔眉目传情，偶尔甜蜜一笑，偶尔头碰头嘴没对嘴，还算有爱护他的自知之明。

明明是三个人的电梯，却始终没我的位置……

小情侣？哼。

 

宇野昌磨在心里大大地翻了个白眼。

03.

作为邻居，知道彼此的名字是基本礼貌与守则，毕竟远亲不如近邻呐，宇野昌磨还是有必要问清楚的。

他在一个风和日丽的日子里抬手正准备敲开对面的门，就听到里面传来了诡异的声音。

“啊啊不是这里啊！要往这里冲！”

“用力按住！对对对就是这样！坚持住！”

“你怎么靠我越来越近？起来换个地方！”

啊呀！血气方刚暴躁的年轻人！光天化日朗朗乾坤之下就在我面前做这种事！还有没有点素质了！过分了啊！宇野昌磨气的一把敲在了门上，一瞬间一脸懵。

他听见了里面有人过来开锁开门，心里吐槽了句你听力怎么这么好一下子就听到了我敲的这下门。

他收起了本来面带笑容的表情，一眼死寂的准备看着来人，他已经想好要说什么了。

举报你们嘻嘻哈哈的声音吵到了离你们十米的对门！

但他在看到对面人露出可爱无敌的小虎牙时瞬间低头妥协。

“对不起，我是你们的邻居宇野昌磨，我想过来认识一下你们。”

小虎牙歪了歪头，眨眨眼说了句，“好呀。”他向身后的人摆摆手，两人好整以暇地看着宇野昌磨。

“你好，我叫金博洋。这位是羽生结弦。”

两人齐齐露出温和的笑容，友善地向看上去似乎同龄的宇野昌磨提出要不要跟他们一起玩新买的单机游戏的邀请，他们刚刚才试过，游戏体验超赞。

宇野昌磨秒懂了什么，尴尬地冲他们笑了笑。

“不了不了，我对游戏过敏。”

04.

“要我说啊，他俩就是一对兄弟吧？瞧那小哥哥看着弟弟的眼神，多体贴。”一个阿姨啃着瓜子边说边想到，“啊那位弟弟真的太可爱了！那小虎牙！真想给我儿子也掰一颗。”

“我倒是喜欢那位小哥哥，真的太好看了。”另一个阿姨春心荡漾。

 

“不对吧，你家兄弟这么黏的吗？我看他俩经常一起上下班呢，两个人的工作好像还不错。”一个大妈啃完了瓜子开始啃开心果，“小磨不是邻居吗？你说呢小磨？”

接受到转头问他的大妈目光，宇野昌磨抽了抽嘴角没回他。

“哎说不定还真的是情侣呢，两人感情还好着呢。”下班过来八卦的一位小姐姐捧着脸颊说道，“说不定是哪家总裁带着他的小明星过来体验人间疾苦什么的，老带感了！”

宇野昌磨沉思了一会，莫名其妙地在心里为她们做了个排除法。

首先他们不可能是兄弟，作为邻居他了解过，其次他们也不是什么总裁与小明星，因为他们都是普通人，最后他们没到处说是什么关系，非常低调且珍惜。

在这个方面阿磨真的非常不严格，不认真地加入自己观察的推理，所以他没敢乱说。

他昨天遇到金博洋两个人的时候他才刚刚开了第一道门准备出去，就听到了那两个人的甜腻日常。

 

“天天，走累了吧，我背你。”羽生结弦无奈地看着跟在后面楼梯后上窜下跳的金博洋，将他手中的所有出门采购的东西拿到手里，自觉地往前面一蹲示意小孩上来。

“好嘞。”金博洋一个甜笑蹦过去揽住对方的脖子，美滋滋的咬了口手里要融化的巧克力冰淇淋。

两人慢慢悠悠地一步一步上台阶，有说有笑。

“啊柚哥我冰淇淋要掉你衣服上了。”

“没事，我洗。”

“天天今天想吃什么？”

“你做啥我吃啥，老规矩，你做饭我洗碗。”

欢声笑语关门去，我辈门内很憋屈。宇野昌磨在心里做了N+1次心理活动，最后委屈地等他们关上了门才开门。

行吧，今天晚上老板赐的盒饭也不错。

想完了这些事的宇野昌磨无情地朝眼前的小摊贩扔去了一张五十块。

“给我来半斤地瓜烧。”

“记得找钱，谢谢。”

05.

“话说我昨晚看到那两个小孩跑去广场溜冰了，手牵着手，年轻美好的样子让我想起了我跟我的初恋。”阿姨朝宇野昌磨递去了瓜子，问他喜欢这口味不，她家还有很多。

宇野昌磨礼貌道了谢后，在午后闲时磕起了瓜子。

“就说他俩是小情侣，看人的眼神都不一样的，是闪着光的。”小姐姐笑眯眯，“就是太低调，我们也难得碰到几次，其实他两工作还挺忙的。”

“小磨啊你说呢，你也老大不小了，学学人家。”阿姨打趣道。

“催啥啊，又不是你抱孙子。”

宇野昌磨啃着瓜子的手一顿，内心呵呵一笑。

看来加入八卦阵营的确不是什么明智的选择，自己是嫌工作量太少了不足以体现努力建设社会的初衷吗。

不过瓜子倒挺好吃的，就是有点上火。

06.

宇野昌磨又一次出门，天知道他为什么这么忙。锁好后他看见对门第一次出来个眼生的人，似乎是看望的亲戚什么的。

“天天啊，照顾好自己，别让人家羽生担心，就知道熬夜打游戏，也不知道注意身体，你看看羽生，就不玩，多乖。”金杨絮絮叨叨地冲金博洋说，小孩闭着眼，在心里怒吼到底是谁天天拖着他熬夜玩游戏！！他还要交报告的！！他现在连键盘的键都不会打了！

“没事江哥，是我不对，我会好好照顾天天的。”羽生结弦一个劲的道歉，心疼的抱住了旁边的小孩。

金博洋被他抱的没脾气，心里叹。

“好嘛，你想玩什么都行，我都陪着你，明天去游乐场后天去蹦迪都行。”

因为是跟喜欢的人一起，什么事情都是甜蜜。

金杨又接着嘱咐了几句，但已经看的出来两个人都陷入了彼此的对望中，沉默了一会，没眼看的说他要走了。

关上门转身的金杨看见了盯着他的宇野昌磨。

最怕空气突然安静。

他们看了很久，终于用隐形电波从眼神里达成了共识。

确认过眼神，你也是被虐过的人。

 

07.

宇野昌磨现在免疫了，在看到牵手迎面走来的两个人时已经可以做到波澜不惊，随缘看世。

他就像观察了一对普普通通的小情侣的平淡生活，有欢乐，有争吵，有分歧，有热闹。

生活平平淡淡，创造惊喜与浪漫的人永远是心有所爱的人。

 

08.

宇野昌磨进小区时看到了新来的保安……叔叔？

“你好，外国人。”戈米沙冲他微笑，热情地一把抱住他。

宇野昌磨刚想回应他，就听到了转身拿着小区记录的戈米沙问。

“噢，请问您，是羽生结弦跟金博洋的对门邻居吧？”

09.

又来了。总是有人问我那对是不是小情侣。

戈米沙意料之中的问题让宇野昌磨累觉不爱。

为什么总有人问？是因为他们在一起太过和谐耀眼了吗？

因为他们看着对方的眼神很幸福吗？

10.

宇野昌磨取出瓜子递给不明所以的戈米沙。

“当然了，显而易见。”

他们这么美好。


	2. Chapter 2

《我想给他们出九块钱结婚证》

（戈米沙的奇妙工作体验）

01.

对于小区新来的临时保安老外戈米沙的表现，老人们是赞不绝口，一个劲的夸。

话说戈米沙刚来中国的时候，凭着一口流利的普通话征服了男女老少，顺利地在城市找到了各种各样的工作。

他并不是穷，而是某一天他从街市路过时看到了在朗朗乾坤之下还在坚持祖传算命的一个神棍，那人仙风道骨，一把长须，就像传闻里东方那些知人知天命的理论一样神秘莫测，颇有一种穿越之感。

只见戈米沙在人海里一声惊呼，看那来者，拜倒其下问人问事问鬼神问姻缘，却道相逢即是有缘何不来为小生算一卦，也算积善果早日得道成仙。

老者抚须一叹，高深莫测，掐指一算，摇头又叹。

“这位小哥啊，你命中缺粮啊。”

02.

何为粮？精通中国语的戈米沙立马想到了口粮一词，意味深长。

这就意味着他来到中国就会变得缺粮变得贫穷？这可使不得，他可是秉承着建设社会伟大创举来的，要是不能小康，岂不是辜负大老远冒着丢手机丢钱包的风险来这一趟？

“大师，可有解法？”

“解铃还须系铃人，你把遇到的那两人命中的绳给系紧咯，即可功德圆满，大功告成。”

“啥意思？”

“当红娘。”

噫吁戏危乎妙哉！一语惊醒梦中人！大师讲话就是非同一般呐！戈米沙心中大喜，忙求大师指路。

“天机不可泄露。”

“两百够不够？”

“最近那边有一个小区招临时保安，你可以去碰碰贵人。”

03.

事后戈米沙每次跟宇野昌磨边磕瓜子边吐槽回忆这件事时，宇野昌磨都会给予深深同情的目光。

好好一个外国人，就这么被坑了，哎，世风日下啊人心难测啊道德沦丧啊。

宇野昌磨逃离了那群八卦的大妈阿姨姐姐们的魔爪，抱着新买的瓜子找外国友人戈米沙，两人在保安室里闲来无事唠唠嗑，就看见金博洋跟羽生结弦两人蹦蹦哒哒开开心心甜甜蜜蜜的从眼前走过。

戈米沙其实一直有一个奇怪的感觉。就是金博洋两人一旦出现在他的视野里，脑海里就会不知觉冒出这种声音跟画面。

“柚哥～你来追我啊～”

“天儿～等等我～”

好一个你是风儿我是沙，缠缠绵绵到天涯。“啪”的一声宇野昌磨用力拍了拍桌子，惊醒了陷入沉思的戈米沙。

“朋友你是不是又出现了幻觉？你醒醒啊别陷进去了！”

04.

“这是不是就是传说中的命中缺粮？”戈米沙发出了疑问。

“那就得认真认真分析这个‘粮’到底指的是什么。”

宇野昌磨一脸严肃的拿出纸笔开始解析。

首先我们是什么？优雅脱俗、散发着清香的单身人士。

那么我们最近看到了什么？那对腻腻歪歪幸福的小情侣。

由此可得，这个粮就是指传说中的狗粮无差。

完全没毛病非常ok。宇野昌磨笑了笑，拍了拍戈米沙的肩膀，语重心长的说：“您的确命中缺粮。”毕竟戈米沙每天都能看到那对一起上下班的情侣从他眼前路过，宇野昌磨就不一样了，他还能躲在门内挡一挡。

“那您是……”戈米沙不忍心地看了看宇野昌磨的身高。

“请闭嘴谢谢。”宇野昌磨将瓜子塞进戈米沙嘴里阻止他说下去。

05.

“命中缺你这种情话大概只在羽生跟博洋两个人之间说出来才没有违和感。”

“噢。”戈米沙心虚的回应了句。其实他是想说，您命中缺钙。

06.

其实戈米沙跟金博洋和羽生结弦玩的挺好的，两个人很有礼貌又都很温和，他也会经常受邀去他们家坐客吃饭什么的，虽然每次去都会被宇野昌磨报以佩服勇士的目光，但戈米沙表示好朋友嘛一生一起走不许一直狗。

某次戈米沙跟宇野昌磨被迫挤在电梯里，脑电波又一次天时地利人和天地日月汇聚成华丽舞会吊灯，宇野昌磨感觉到内心正流着屈辱的泪水。

他们两个人盯着手牵着手的金博洋跟羽生结弦，虽然两个人都没怎么太大表示，但站在那里已经显得非常不同了。

明明是四个人的电梯，我却始终没位置……

历史真是惊人的相似。

戈米沙与宇野昌磨内心同步着悲愤填膺。

07.

目睹了每天平淡的小情侣日常生活，金博洋跟羽生结弦不吵架是不可能的，但每次吵架的理由都非常幼稚，有次金杨刚好来唠叨的时候跟戈米沙与宇野昌磨吐槽，这两人就像小孩子一样，明明都是大学老师还每天玩游戏溜冰蹦迪跑出去夹满是黄熊精的娃娃机。

戈米沙羡慕的感叹一句，起码人家还有陪着一起玩的人呢，我们这些还没对象。

三人确认眼神，同时哀叹。

08.

那么吵架吵什么？

“羽生结弦！你是不是又把我新买的发胶藏起来了？！”金博洋刚进小区就气的奔上去揽住了前面的羽生结弦，一个熊抱就将人牢牢抱紧。

“天天放下刘海不好吗？多乖。”羽生结弦笑的托着他往前跑了几步，“那些阿姨们都很喜欢呢，天天就是要人见人爱。”

像是听到了什么好笑的话，本来气在头上的金博洋漏气一般叹息又仰天大笑。

吵架吵不过三句，因为是你所以怎样都可以。

“绝了我今天买的是酸梅。酸掉牙了。”戈米沙一脸痛苦的捂着嘴，将那盒酸梅丢进了垃圾桶。

09.

戈米沙路过民政局的时候犹豫了一下，决定进去问一下自己长期以来想要实现的红娘愿望。

“请问可以出钱为别人办结婚证吗？我有一对情侣朋友每天都非常低调，我想全世界的人都要与我一同祝福他们。”

我想要全世界的人都跟我一起缺粮。

10.

“抱歉呢这位先生，我们暂时不提供这类服务。请问您的朋友相爱多少年了？”工作人员露出歉意的微笑。

戈米沙沉思了一会。

“我觉得在我们这些看到的人眼里，他们早已经是私定终身的喜欢了。”

戈米沙突然冲工作人员露出一个微笑。

 

“所以你们民政局招新吗？我想过来应聘。”

工作人员犹豫了一下，十分担心眼前的国际友人会做出伪造结婚证的举动。


	3. Chapter 3

《去心理咨询室右拐再左转再直走》

（费叔的我的一对情侣同事）

（车俊焕的公开课反馈报告）

 

01.

费尔南德兹作为一名大学老师，是非常有职业操守的，今天早上交的作业下午就得改完，他绝对没有因为他的一对情侣同事而心烦意燥不好好改作业，他发誓，他真的有在好好工作。

费尔南德兹拿着书立在面前挡着，那对情侣同事之一就坐在他对面，他低下头拿出红笔仔细看学生的作业认真批改，意料之中的声音带着愉悦响起时他虎躯一震。

“博洋，博洋。”对面的羽生结弦柔声喊了几句，费尔南德兹不敢抬头，不敢动，一动不动坐如钟，他听到了来自另外一端的金博洋的脚步声，然后一时间安静如鸡，费尔南德兹此刻在心里哀叹，为什么我这么勤奋坚持站在办公室的岗位上，这个时候不是可以出去逛逛派对与可爱的女孩们谈谈心事说说诗词歌赋吗？我为什么要在这里受罪？

整个办公室就我们三个，其他人的人性呢？！这么早就宣布解放下班了吗？！虽然大学很自由但也不要这么洒脱好吗？！

情侣那点小事对于恋爱经验还算过得去费尔南德兹来说非常清楚不过，当你喜欢一个人的时候，你会控制不住靠近他，接触他，相互吸引，相互契合，甚至会情不自禁做出一些身体上的触碰。

我的妈……我怕了……两个人都是正直大好年华将是而立之年的小伙子……要是真在没什么人的地方做点什么……不……要是不做点什么……简直对不起他们天生自带光芒的情侣设定……

毕竟谁不曾年少无知轻狂过呢！这种事情擦枪走火常有的啦！我都是过来人，不怂，继续改作业！

真正的勇士，敢于直面对面人对单身人士的挑衅，敢于正视不想欣赏还不得不欣赏的情侣日常小甜甜。

 

对面依旧安静如鸡。费尔南德兹以强烈的第六感在心里叹息，这绝对是要发生什么之前的情趣暧昧啊……我能想象空气中爆发的荷尔蒙……

不行我觉得现在心里好扭曲……怎么想都觉得拿着书围观他俩都好犯罪……这两位优秀的老师请多关爱一下我……拜托了……费尔南德兹痛苦地抖了抖手，在听到对面凳子移动的声音，实在忍不住的一把站起来。

“对不起打扰了……？”

费尔南德兹跟正齐齐低头研究题目刚抬头的羽生结弦和金博洋六目相对。

“费老师你咋了？”金博洋担心地问了一句。

“吵到您了吗？我们已经尽可能不发出声音打扰了。”羽生结弦一脸歉意地指了指草稿纸上的文字公式。

费尔南德兹勉强扯过一个微笑，压下了内心的乱七八糟。

“没什么，就是看学生交上来的作业，心态崩了。”

 

02.

向来守时的优秀大学生车俊焕争到了公开课的第一排，普天同庆欢欣鼓舞。

这换成别的老师可就不一样了，前三排基本上没什么人。但车俊焕这学期选了学校风云人物羽生结弦老师的课，后者凭着学识渊博与幽默风趣赢得了广大群众的喜爱，能抢到第一排简直是他的荣幸。

但一排下来总有一个位置空着的，像是特地为人留的，有一次车俊焕不小心坐到那个位置，被人友善地提出抱歉这个位置羽生老师已经定了，不能坐其他人。

“为什么啊，羽生老师这么霸道的吗？”车俊焕的舍友好奇问。

“是留给其他老师听课的啦。”好心提醒的同学说。

其他老师？车俊焕以往坐同一排基本上没看到过他眼熟的老师过来，但命运就是这么残酷地告诉你，该知道的你还是会知道的，逃不过的。

某次他有事耽搁到教室时已经坐到了第五排，第一排出乎意料的坐满了，视角原因他一时间没看清到底哪个是羽生老师留下来的座位，没坐到第一排他有些不开心，但还是静下心来认真听课。

结果上着上着课羽生老师的PPT就停住不动了，教室里一时间吵闹了起来，羽生老师本来想打电话给管理电脑的老师来帮忙，不想第一排却有个人主动上前去帮他，两个人研究完相视一笑，车俊焕看着那个上去帮羽生且看上去像学生一样乖顺的人陷入了沉思。

“那位……同学？好像跟羽生老师关系很好的样子。”车俊焕有些小忧伤，因为他俩对视的眼神很有火花。

旁边的舍友闻声抬头，看到了不同系的那位金博洋金老师，只听到了车俊焕一半的疑问，瞬间又低头专注打了会游戏，“噢，他俩是情侣。”

情侣？还没上过金博洋的课也极少接触的车俊焕叹息一声。

 

“师生恋啊？”车俊焕啧啧摇头，“神雕侠侣。”

舍友听完外国同学的感叹诧异地出声：“你到底是怎么联想到这个的？？”

03.

后来几节公开课车俊焕都能坐在第一排看着羽生老师的目光停留在那位金老师的身上，在他听完了舍友向他科普的有关他们之间的八卦后长叹不已。

可是为什么他们明明这么低调又不怎么张扬我却能在他们的眼神和对视中感到一顿暴击？

老师我觉得我的心理出问题了，非常不正常。感觉接触了羽生老师与金老师后我的世界已经充满了粉红色的泡泡。

“同学心理咨询室怎么走？”

“右拐再左转再直走。”

多谢救命之恩。车俊焕谢过之后推开了心理咨询室的门，出乎意料的看到了一个人坐着的费尔南德兹。

“费尔南德兹老师好。”

“小车好。”

“您也是来做心理咨询的？”

 

“是啊……”费尔南德兹想要过来找浅田真央老师进行心理疏导，他实在是无法忍受自己在同框的羽生结弦跟金博洋面前胡思乱想，心态非常不好。

“我也是……”车俊焕想找浅田真央老师解决一下他为什么遇到羽生两人后身上出现满是春天温暖气息的问题。

“哎……”隐约发现了彼此都面临着同样问题的两人同时叹了口气。

一时间周围出现了郁闷的低气压，忧愁它围绕着我。

 

04.

车俊焕在某个周末出去玩的时候看见了埋在一台满是黄熊精的娃娃机前的两颗眼熟的脑袋。

“啊天天那个阿尼看起来非常好看。”

“稳住！等我夹一只绝版的给你！”

金博洋一个手抖放走了在抓手待煮熟的黄熊精。

“柚哥还有硬币不？”

“没了呢。”羽生结弦的声音听起来有些低落。

真有意思，我的大学老师周末不去看电影去餐厅浪漫约会，跑过来这里夹娃娃，还总是夹不住。自诩娃娃机杀手的车俊焕本来不想参合进他们的二人世界，却忍不住想要战胜这台娃娃机的欲望。

“两位老师……我有一个硬币不知当投不当投。”

仿佛听见了什么命运的曙光，羽生结弦一个转头欣喜万分。

“请您务必……！回头我请客！”

无情的眼神锁定了最中间的那只傻笑的黄熊精，车俊焕一个冷酷的下手，就听见了玩偶落地的声音。

“非常感谢！您是天使啊！”被两人抱地猝不及防的车俊焕一脸茫然。

 

05.

“打扰了，非常感谢。”被莫名其妙邀请来羽生结弦跟金博洋家里做客的车俊焕小心地敲了敲门询问，在得到羽生老师热情的回应后进门，车俊焕错愕地看见在客厅排排坐磕着瓜子的一群大老爷们。

戈米沙看见了客人同样热情的打了声招呼，并快速地结交起这帮在一定意义上同病相怜的伙计。

车俊焕看了看桌上的美酒，墨镜，看着自己带来的水果默不作声。

戈米沙好奇的问旁边的费尔南德兹他带了什么礼物。

“我本来想带个小型灭火器的。”费尔南德兹面无表情地说道，解释以备不时之需扑灭干柴烈火。

戈米沙震惊，不忍直听，在想老费这究竟是遭受了什么非人的折磨才会想到这些。

 

06.

金杨开门的时候做好了十足的心理准备，不管遇见什么他都能坦然自若。

直到四个陌生人出现在金博洋跟羽生的家中，出现在他的视野，他僵硬地冲众人保持微笑，礼貌示意。

大千世界无奇不有啊，我这一对视，确认过眼神，就发现都是同道中人啊。

真是有缘千里来相会，无缘强行拉来虐。金杨后悔今天做了个无事过来探望金博洋的决定。

五个老友相逢一笑，一时间客厅汇成欢乐的海洋。

 

07.

金博洋在客厅帮羽生结弦做着菜，唠唠家常唠唠学校唠唠学生，车俊焕边听着他俩之间的对话边感叹，两位老师真的非常好。

他们也不过是芸芸众生里的普通人，摆上喜怒哀乐，小打小闹，该玩的时候玩的开心，认真的时候认真的尽责，生活过的苦涩又平常，总有一些小幸福将热情点燃，然后照亮传递给身边的人。

车俊焕想到每次羽生结弦看见金博洋笑都会抑制不住也跟着笑，他们那时的眼神是明亮着又纯粹着的。

这大概就是他们为什么被这么多少人关注的原因吧。美好的人与事谁不愿意靠近呢？

一个刀落惊醒梦中人，车俊焕一下子被厨房传来的声音给吓到，忙想去看看情况，谁知靠近厨房最近的金杨一个跨越就进了厨房后一脸冷漠地退了出来，机械地坐在沙发上拿出报纸示意大家冷静莫慌。

金杨看到金博洋不小心打落了一把小刀，羽生结弦连忙上前去看，看了一阵后低头轻吻了小孩碰的有些发红的手背，柔声安慰他没事吧。

金博洋一声“哎小事，夸张。”后冲羽生结弦眨眼笑了。

真不幸全被我看到了。一口老血的金杨淡定地坐在沙发上心里翻了个白眼。

“大家就当无事发生过。”

想被暴击我也不拦着。金杨一个眼刀示意。

剩下的人秒懂，恐慌的摇摇头。

 

08.

一顿饭下来金博洋吃的最香，他诧异地看着像是已经饱了的五人，小心翼翼地问道。

“咋了？是我天哥做的菜不够俏了还是你柚哥做的菜不够好吃了？”

五个人狂摆手。

“没没没，绝对好吃！”

“对对对！我看着看着菜想象了一下就饱了。”

“辛苦两位了！”

五人狂向他们感谢邀请他们做客，有缘一聚遇到知音真是人生一大幸事啊。

被无数次邀请来串门的邻居宇野昌磨捂着脸撑着桌子笑出声。

我终于不是一个人了。

 

09.

问世间情为何物？只叫人看别人唱戏我为多情种。

费尔南德兹忧愁地叹了气，我什么时候才能不对两位小天使想东想西，明明都挺单纯地对待对方，我为啥要想这么多。

大概是希望他俩就这样一直幸福下去吧。

10.

“浅田老师，我什么时候才能摆脱掉那些奇怪的气息？”

车俊焕苦恼地问眼前喝着咖啡的心理老师浅田真央。

“没什么好苦恼的呀。”浅田真央笑了笑。

“世界给你带来了美丽的宝石，你欣赏它的魅力就可以了。”

不用想这么多，坦然接受他们带来的甜蜜，祝福他们就好了。


	4. Chapter 4

《我家天天人见人爱呐》

 

（后来的故事称心如意）

 

01

“我不同意这门亲事！”

金杨在知道羽生结弦跟金博洋在一起的消息时是第一个反对的，他看着沉默的金博洋，毫不示弱地看回去。

02.

那天金杨穿过胡同巷口下班回来就被隔壁家的老太太拉住，他那时预感到有什么事情会发生，太阳穴隐隐作痛，结果不出所料。

“小杨啊，我看到你们家天天在巷尾那边被一个人抱着呢，两个人站了很久。”

金杨听完一个拔腿就往巷尾跑去。

我为什么会这么在意。金杨在脑内的思绪乱七八糟，但在看到对望的两个人后停下了脚步，无奈叹息。

因为羽生结弦与金博洋已经很久没见了，久到他都以为对方已经从金博洋的一生里隔海消失。

现在又要告诉我，他们要在一起？

开什么玩笑。

金杨一个上前把金博洋推护到身后，眯着眼看着眼前微笑着的羽生结弦。

“我家天天人见人爱。”金杨指了指旁边的自行车，“车见车载。”

“你羽生结弦到底凭什么拐走他？”

03.

金博洋跟羽生结弦是大学校友。不同系，不同年龄，不同地区，不同母语，可谁知道有天一个眼神就此沦陷，茫茫人海中直径陷入了暗恋的漩涡。

不知情绪爱恨却一瞬心动，有些事情只是仗着偏爱有恃无恐，像只要你向我伸手我就能毫不犹豫地往前跑。

长达五年的心意到底有多重呢？重到对方一句话回国而另一个人就能原地等待，也很轻，轻到一个人问还走的下去吗就轻易哭红了眼睛。

太平常啦这些事情，浮生里的尘埃一粒，七情六欲太寻常，谁逃得过折磨与欣喜呢。

金博洋跟羽生结弦分开了五年，故事兜兜转转的回到了起点。

有些人就是注定要重逢的，有的人却只能错过，那么我们是幸运的，我们还能拥抱彼此。

凭什么我能带走他？

“因为我还喜欢他。”羽生结弦坚定的回复金杨，“因为我答应回来找他。”

04.

金杨一把将金博洋拉回家，他关上房间门，低头看着沉默不语的金博洋。

“你瞒着我，你们到底已经到了什么地步？”

金博洋听完挑起眉，犹豫地开口。

“睡、睡过了？”在电影院一起无聊到睡着也算吧？小孩勉强笑道。

金杨没说话，他才不信，看得出小孩在逗他玩。后来又长叹一声。

“天天。你知道你自己在做什么吗？”

“你即将会跟一个跟你完全不一样的人共度余生。你知道吗？”

哪怕他会束缚你，会与你对峙，会跟你闹别扭，会随时抛弃你，你都心甘情愿？

“哎呀没你想的这么复杂。”金博洋笑道，“我们就很普通的，这么多年都经历过了。”

“没什么不一样，喜欢就喜欢了呗。”

05.

“那后来的事情就这么容易解决了？您同意了这门亲事？”戈米沙在听了金博洋跟羽生结弦的故事后诧异地问出声。

“哎压根没多复杂啊，很多事情都是当时经历轰轰烈烈的，后来就细水长流了。”金杨摆了摆手，“真的，这些事情就是说出来吓人，根本没啥事。”

“不然你们能看见他俩好成这样？感情长久的情侣是不一样的。”

金杨想起了那天金博洋眼神里的坚定执着，跟那个人眼神一致。

“有些人就是看起来不一样的。”

就是从芸芸众生，千姿百态里看见两个灵魂，相互依靠又从不放弃，你以为那是惊鸿一面，却不知道瞬间就是永恒。

06.

“话说我还是耿耿于怀天天到底为什么要跟我说‘睡过了’，什么关系都可以说为什么偏偏说这个？”

“是想无形表达‘我们不一样’？”

07.

宇野昌磨又一脸生无可恋的被拉下楼来听听八卦。

“哎，我隔壁那对情侣啊总是吵架，一看就是年轻人。在一起磨合的时间太短了，没看透对方，就容易搞事。”阿姨啃着瓜子摇摇头，“生活就是柴米油盐，哪里是那种干柴烈火的爱情啊。”

“那也得两个人共同经历了很多才能相互坦诚又宽容吧，哪有什么人每天都这么甜蜜。”小姐姐耸肩，“早过了那种无论对方说什么都选择无条件理解的年龄啦。”

每个人终归老去不再年轻。

但幸好是你最后陪我慢慢变老啊。

宇野昌磨看着羽生结弦牵着金博洋的手从楼下路过，那群老太太阿姨们忙跟着金博洋打招呼。

“我家天天就是人见人爱。”羽生结弦低声向今天一头乖顺的金博洋笑道，“但最得羽生结弦的喜欢。”

08.

这到底是什么傻白甜的偶像剧发展啊……金杨头疼不已，剧情已经走的没有任何套路了。

生活再平淡也要给自己一点惊喜，金杨约了四人帮出来喝点咖啡聊聊心事谈谈诗词歌赋说说人生理想，五个人聊着聊着天话题就不由自主地转向了羽生结弦跟金博洋两个人。

宇野昌磨突然出声说那天不小心飘到他耳朵的羽生结弦跟金博洋说的话。

五人同时保持沉默。

“老板，我觉得你的糖不够甜。”

戈米沙第一个举手。

一点都没有正主给的糖甜。

09.

所以故事就这么结束了吗？

就此结束，所幸的是后来的故事都称心如意。

但他们还有很长的路还没走完呢。

 

10.

他们会一直幸福下去，在平凡的生活里温馨又甜蜜。

 

——END——


End file.
